Harry Potter y la Varita de Pintura
by Megaterio
Summary: Dumbledore convoca un campeonato de wandpaint, juego que se inspiró en el muggle deporte paintball. Los alumnos de hogwarts empezaron a jugarlo, ¿Ganará Harry con sus amigos en esta competencia?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a Warner Bros. Esta historia esta inspirada por dos episodios de la grandiosa serie Community (1x23 Modern Warfare y 2x23 A Fistful of Paintballs)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Wandpaint<p>

Reina el silencio en los pasillos de Hogwarts, las paredes están sucias de pintura, los cuadros ladeados mientras sus ocupantes corren de cuadro en cuadro, ya sea para ocultarse o tener una mejor vista de un acontecimiento. De repente el silencio es interrumpido por un alumno que corría desesperado sin su varita, perseguido por dos alumnos de Slytherin de último curso.

-¡Por favor, estoy desarmado!, puedo unirme a ustedes- gritaba desesperado al verse atrapado en un callejón sin salida.

-Por favor, nosotros no perdonamos a nadie, ravenclaw empollon- gritó el estudiante de la casa de la serpiente

-A la cuenta de las 3, Stuart- dijo el acompañante del otro Slytherin apuntando al hombre.

-¡Todo por una maldita canasta de dulces!

-No solo la canasta, idiota, también 10.000 galeones- dijo Stuart.

-Como lo dijo Dumbledore- una mujer apareció y los dos alumnos se giraron pero la pelirroja fue mas rápida que ellos, manchándoles de pintura en la tunica, el grandote de Slytherin la insultó de manera grosera.

-Gracias ¿Quién eres?-dijo el ravenclaw y la mujer se adelantó un poco

-Soy yo, Corner; Ginny Weasley. Ahora- le apuntó con la varita a Michael Corner-ahora es cuando me pasas las varitas…por el piso y despacio.

Corner se arrodilló, no tenia intención de pasarle las varitas, agarró una y apuntó a la pelirroja.

-Acá acaba el juego para ti, pai…

-¡Painting!- gritó Ginny y un chorro de pintura verde cayó sobre la tunica de Michael Corner.

-Serás …

-Si me hubieras pasado las varitas, no hubiera pasado esto, adiós Mike, hasta nunca- Ginny recogió las varitas y avanzó por los pasadizos de manera cauta y en alerta hasta llegar al aula de pociones. Abrió lentamente la puerta, entró y cerró. Con un sencillo encantamiento radar se percató que no había nadie. Se acercó a un caldero, lo llenó de agua e hizo prender fuego debajo de dicho caldero, buscó en el armario una caja, la abrió y adicionó en su caldero papas, conejo troceado, alitas de pollo y fideos. Mientras preparaba su sopa, recordó lo que pasó en esa tarde, lo que anuncio Dumbledore después del almuerzo.

**Flashback****, 7 horas atrás.**

"_Los alumnos ya terminaban el postre, cuando Dumbledore se levantó y todos lo miraron preguntándose que diría esta vez el anciano director._

_-Alumnos, he de confesar que mientras estaba en mi tiempo libre, vi a un grupo de muggles jugando a un deporte curioso: se lanzaban pintura con pistolas y me encantó la idea de hacer lo mismo. Por esa razón y con la ayuda de la tienda de bromas Zonko, hemos creado una varita para lanzar pinturas; el deporte se llama Wandpaint y justo ahora haré oficial el primer campeonato de Wandpaint; el ganador se llevará una bonita canasta de dulces de Honeydukes y por supuesto 10.000 galeones- los alumnos miraron con avidez- las reglas son estas: No esta permitido encantamientos convocadores ni defensivos por esa razón estas varitas solo lanzan pinturas y otros encantamientos menores; el encantamiento para lanzar la pintura es Painting. Si desean, pueden formar grupos o pelear solo. En una hora empieza el campeonato así que cojan las varitas y a sus casas._

_Los alumnados salieron en tropel a coger las varitas y jugar para llevarse tales premios.__"_

Ginny Weasley añadia la sal a su sopa cuando escuchó sonidos, un susurro de una capa, se levantó rápido que luego sintió un ligero mareo. Se acercó a la puerta, puso su oído, sujetó con fuerza su varita cuando un tintineo de cuenco la hizo girar rápidamente apuntando su varita a un extraño que se servia su sopa, Ginny reconoció al hombre.

-Vaya, a quien tenemos aquí- apuntó al hombre mientras esté se servía la sopa en un cuenco


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Ginny Weasley, me dispararás?

-Si alguien se come mi sopa, si.

Neville Longbottom sonrió y se llevó un sorbo de su cuenco.

-Esta delicioso, Ginny. Vengo en son de paz.

Ginny bajó la varita y se acercó a Neville, agarró un cuenco y empezó a servirse la sopa.

-¿A que vienes, Neville?

-Harry te necesita, quiere que entres en el grupo con Ron, Hermione y yo.

-¿Me necesita? Yo necesito una zanahoria, todos necesitan cosas.

-Ginny, sabes desenvolverte en un duelo y un talento innato. Únete a nosotros, mientras más mejor nos irá en este juego…

-Que tiene 7 horas, lo sé- terminó Ginny- en fin, si lo pides, lo haré. Ya me cansé de pelear sola.

-Entonces vayamos- ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta.

Harry y sus dos amigos estaban en duelo contra un grupo de Ravenclaws que los atacaban sin cesar.

-¡Painting!-gritó Hermione a uno que la apuntaba en la cabeza, que resultó ser el líder; puesto que cuando se marchaba renegando, los 3 que quedaban se fueron corriendo.

-Bien hecho Hermione- dijo Ron.

-Amigos, en movimiento a la base- dijo Harry- Neville puede que haya llegado.

-¿Qué tan seguro que estas que Ginny aun esta en el juego?-dijo Hermione-además que se prolonga demasiado esta competencia, mañana hay clases, ¡Hay que estudiar!

-No molestes-dijo Ron bostezando.

Los tres se metieron a un aula vacía y Harry se giró.

-Confío en este mapa-les mostró el mapa del merodeador- gracias a este mapa, nos salvamos de varias emboscadas y también nos sirve para saber quienes siguen aun en la competencia.

-¿Cuántos quedan?-dijo Ron mientras sacaba un sándwich de la tunica, antes pasaron por las cocinas para tener alimentos y no morirse de hambre.

-Según este mapa, hay un buen numero de griffindors, los hufflepuff ya no quedan casi nadie, Ravenclaw aun esta dando caña y también hay un buen numero de Slytherin que es la segunda casa con mas alumnos en el combate.

-He escuchado que los primeros en caer fueron los Hufflepuff, también escuché que un grupo de Griffindors y Slytherin se matan entre ellos.-dijo Hermione.

-La especialidad de Ravenclaw: atacar de sorpresa y en emboscadas- dijo Ron. Y en eso hay tres toques en la puerta intercaladas.

-Es Neville- dijo Harry fijándose en el mapa y corrió a abrirle a su amigo

-Hola Harry, encontré a Ginny- Ginny apareció después que Neville entrará, miró a Harry y él le devolvió la mirada.

-Me alegra que aun estés bien- dijo Harry y Ginny le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Ahora ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento?-dijo Ron.

-Solo falta Luna para completar el equipo, así que vamos a buscarla y finalmente acabar con todos se nos cruce- miro el mapa- Luna esta por el gran comedor.

-Entonces en marcha- dijo Neville. Y los 5 salieron del aula en dirección al Gran Comedor, atentos con Harry viendo el mapa en tanto en tanto. Harry vio el mapa.

-Tendremos compañía, vienen alumnos de Griffindors

-Son de nuestra casa, así que nos respetarán- dijo Ron y ambos abrieron la puerta donde estaba Luna sentada en el sillón donde se solía sentar Dumbledore.

-¡Amigos!-gritó Luna bajándose del sillón mientras el grupo avanzaba hacia ella- Genial de verlos, todos pasaban de mi, hasta perdí mi varita de pintura; pero aun así los gorgos azules me hacían compañía- Ginny la miró con tristeza.

-¿Gorgos azules?-dijo Neville y en eso aparecieron 3 alumnos de Griffindor.

-Hola Harry- Harry se giró y vio a Colin que avanzó dos pasos- que alegría de verte.

Al grupo no le gustó esa confianza así que sujetaron bien las varitas. Colin y sus dos amigos levantaron las varitas y gritaron al unísono "Painting", donde los chorros verdes cruzaron sobre las velas flotantes.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Gracias por el review y por seguir la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Ginny tiró de la tunica de Luna y la llevó a cubrirse en una mesa e igual manera Ron, Hermione y Neville y Harry solo se tiró hacia la mesa del costado chocándose con las banquetas.

-Hasta aquí llegaron- dijo Colin.

-Creevey, eres de los nuestros- gritó Hermione, mientras Ginny le da una varita que tenia guardada a Luna mientras avanzaban sigilosamente.

-Los 10.000 galeones me dicen que no distingo casas

-¡Painting!-gritaron Ron y Neville de manera sorpresiva y el chorro verde le dio a sus amigos de Colin que se fueron molestos, Creevey se agachó en una banqueta mientras los chorros verdes ensuciaban la mesa.

-Hasta aquí, Colin-dijo Harry mientras Colin se giraba en el suelo hasta tocar ver cara a cara a Harry, el niño que vivió fue mas rápido, pues el chorro de pintura ya había tocado a Creevey que se levantó junto con Harry, se fue sin decir nada.

-Bueno, a estar más atento la próxima vez, que esta vez estuvo cerca-dijo Ron

Los 6 chicos salieron del gran Comedor, bastante alertos y cubriéndose las espaldas.

-¿Qué diablos es un gorgo azul?- disparó Ron.

-Son parecidos a un snidget, pero de color azul. Se vuelven invisibles con facilidad. Para detectarlos hay que abrir los ojos como platos y verás unas pelusillas flotando.- dijo Luna Lovegood alegremente.

Ginny sonrió, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, Neville ni escuchaba y Ron lanzó un resoplido.

-¿Adonde van los que pierden?-dijo Luna.

-Van a Hogsmeade, así lo dijo Dumbledore. Ahí están los profesores que no participan en el juego- dijo Hermione

-Vaya-dijo Harry- mas adelante se libra una batalla entre Mcmillan con su grupo, únicos de Hufflepuff que quedan contra Malfoy.

-Vayamos a divertirnos-dijo Ginny

Cautelosamente se acercaron a la zona de batalla, se cubrieron detrás de un armario derribado en el medio del pasillo. Harry observó al grupo de Malfoy: Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini y uno que no conocía y el grupo de Ernie Mcmillan: Susan Bones, Hanna Abbott y 2 mas que él no conocía.

-¡Painting!- ataca Hermione a la sorpresiva que por poco le da a Malfoy.

-Potter, al fin te has dignado en aparecer pero igual perderás-exclamó Malfoy.

-Tengo un plan-dijo Harry pero Luna no le escuchó, salió del escondite.

-Un gorgo azul- dijo la rubia y la lluvia verde apareció. Ernie Mcmillan y Crabbe apuntaron a la rubia.

-¡No!-gritó Ginny levantándose y apuntando a Crabbe pero fue demasiado tarde, el hufflepuff y slytherin ya la han rociado de pintura verde a Luna Lovegood y la pelirroja volvió a cubrirse mientras la rubia pasó por su lado, dando saltitos y despidiéndose agitando la mano

-¡Ya sal Potter!- terminemos ya con esto- gritó Malfoy.

-¡Painting!- gritó Hermione y le dio al alumno desconocido que se fue rezongando. Susan Bones avanzó un poco y un grito grave cruzó el pasillo.

-¡Painting!- dijo un hombre con una tunica completamente negra y un sombrero de mago. Susan Bones se fue triste cubierta de pintura.

-¡El mago oscuro!-gritó Zabini y huyó con su grupo, incluido Malfoy.

-¿Mago Oscuro?-preguntó Ron. Ernie Mcmillan y Hanna Abbott salieron del aula donde estaban guarecidos y empezaron a atacar al sujeto extraño que esquivaba con gracia.

-¡Painting!-gritó con su grave voz y Ernie y Hanna se vieron cubiertos de pintura y se fueron; los dos hufflepuf que quedaban salieron y pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir el encantamiento, pues también se vieron cubiertos de pintura.

-Alumnos despreciables, los voy a aniquilar a uno por uno- dijo el extraño


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A**

**toaneo07: Por alguna razon, no se puede ver el review que dejaste en esta pagina (pero si en mi correo). De todas maneras, gracias. Ya veremos si es Snape, el Mago Oscuro xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Neville se miraron entre si, nerviosos.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Hermione y Harry vio una puerta frente a ellos y les dio una señal a sus amigos que entendieron, tendrían que correr y rezar que la pintura no les toque.

-Yo les cubro-susurró Ron.

-Mi identidad no importa, solo pienso acabar con ustedes, alumnos despreciables.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Harry y Ron se levantó y apuntó al extraño mientras Neville, Hermione, Harry y Ginny corrían hacia el aula.

-Painting- gritaba Ron mientras corría de espaldas a la puerta pero no alcanzó pues, el chorro de pintura verde le dio de lleno en el pecho y en la cara.

-Oh no- se lamenta el pelirrojo

-¡RON!- gritó Hermione pero tuvo que ser contenida por Harry- ¡Porque a Ron!- y Harry la metió en el aula y cerró y Hermione se derrumbó.

-Hermione, no exageres. Él no esta muerto, seguro que va a las tres escobas- dijo Neville mientras la castaña se limpia las lágrimas. Harry pone el oído en la puerta donde escucha un maullido de gato.

-Vamos cariño, ya tendré tiempo de cargarme a estos despreciables seres.

Harry al fin reconoció la voz.

-Ya sé quien eres. ¡Filch, no puedes participar, esto es juego de alumnos y tu no eres alumno!-gritó Harry a la puerta.

-Potter, para tu información- dijo Filch- fue un favor de Dumbledore, esta desesperado pues el juego se ha extendido ya por 10 horas, mañana hay clases y el castillo esta hecho un desastre ya que la porquería la tengo que limpiar yo. Así que lo busqué y le di la razon de su preocupación, así que me matriculó en Hogwarts; hasta que el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Slytherin para poder así acabar con ustedes legalmente. Que encanto de manejar una varita- dijo Filch y se fue.

-¿Él no es squib?-preguntó Ginny.

-Si, pero la varita que usamos ahora es de juguete, hasta un muggle lo puede usar- dijo Harry.

-Mira en tu mapa, Harry. Posiblemente Filch haya acabado con la mitad del alumnado-dijo Hermione y Harry se fijó.

-Hufflepuff ya perdió, no queda nadie. Slytherin solo tiene al grupo de Malfoy, hay un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaw y Griffindor solo estamos nosotros, tus hermanos Ginny con su amigo Lee Jordan y otro grupo que no sé quien carajos son- dijo Harry.

-Vayamos a la sala común, unir a los Gryffindors a acabar con los que quedan.

-Luego, ¿nos matamos entre si?- dijo Hermione mientras sus amigos la miraban.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo Harry y abrió la puerta despacio hasta que vió que no había nadie y salieron todos hasta llegar al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, pero vieron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan hablando con un grupo de gryffindors de 4 curso.

-Únanse con nosotros para acabar con el Mago Oscuro, que él mismo se cargó a la mitad del colegio.

-Lo estamos pensado- dijo el alumno más alto.

Harry y sus amigos llegaron.

-Hola Fred, Hola George- dijo Ginny

-Miren, aquí esta el mismísimo Harry Potter- dijo Fred- pensé que ya te habían "pintureado" hombre- lo jaló hacia los alumnos- tenemos a Harry, un héroe de mil batallas.

Harry se ruborizó y el alumno negó y con su grupo avanzaron a un lado.

-Fred, George ¿quieren unirse con nosotros para acabar con Filch?- al ver la sorpresa de ellos- Si, es Filch. Me lo confirmó.

El alumno de 4to curso se giró y grito: "Painting" y le cayó en las rastas de Lee Jordan que mosqueado rompió su varita, los gemelos Weasley corrieron a cubrirse, Hermione le dio a uno mientras Neville y Ginny se ponían detrás de una estatua y Harry se lanzó al suelo y desde ahí le dio a otros dos.

Entre los chorros de pintura verde yendo de un lado a otro, al fin los alumnos de cuarto curso perdieron, molestos y resignados se largaron de ahí.

-Ya nos veremos Lee- dijo Fred y George, Neville, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a Harry.

-¿Ahora?-dijeron y Harry buscó su mapa.

-¡PAINTING!- Harry se le cayó el mapa del susto, Ginny y Hermione se tiraron al suelo y los gemelos corrieron a una dirección opuesta. Neville tenía los ojos desorbitados, se tocó la espalda y vio sus dedos de color verde.

-Vale, ya perdí. Se lo contaré todo a Ron- dijo Neville abatido yéndose con rumbo a las escaleras. Harry se encontraba de rodillas y vio a Draco Malfoy, quien había atacado a Neville por la espalda, mirándolo con superioridad y con la varita apuntando a la cicatriz de Harry.


	5. Chapter 5: Fin del Wandpaint

**Capitulo 5**

Malfoy su sequito de amigos miraban de forma burlona a Harry, que agarró con firmeza su varita.

-¡PAINTING!- gritó Ginny de manera sorpresiva y el chorro verde le dio en toda la cara de Malfoy, Zabini y el resto de amigos de Malfoy se miraron y huyeron despavoridos.

-Maldita traidora a la sangre- dijo Malfoy limpiándose la cara y retirándose del lugar.

Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a Harry.

-Menudo susto- dijo Harry- gracias Ginny- la pelirroja le sonrió y los tres avanzaron.

-Esos cobardes son los únicos de Slytherin que quedan- dijo Harry y se guardó el mapa del merodeador. Los 3 amigos avanzaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta que vieron a Fred y George lanzando pintura a un grupo de Ravenclaws, los 3 corrieron hacia donde estaban ellos, agazapados en un pupitre.

-Fred, George ¿Por qué huyeron de esa manera?- les preguntó Ginny.

-En realidad, teníamos que ir al baño- dijo Fred pero su hermana no les creyó.

-¿Reconoces alguno?- preguntó Harry.

-Ese es Terry Boot con su grupo de amigos, yo le di a uno y estamos en este plan de lanzar pintura- dijo George.

-Ya salgan a jugar, chicos- dijo Terry Boot, en son de burla- veo que ya tienen refuerzos.

-Ahora-Fred y George lo dijeron al unísono y se levantaron y rociaron a tres ravenclaws que no se esperaban.

-¡Painting!- gritó Hermione levantándose pero la pintura no llegó a tocar a ningún alumno y Boot de manera sorpresiva se apareció.

-¡PAINTNG!- Hermione no le dio tiempo para cubrirse, la pintura verde ensució su cabello castaño, Harry se quedó mirándola.

-Bueno, esto ya estaba alargándose. Iré a la sala común, cogeré un libro para estudiar y me iré a las 3 escobas, ¡mañana hay clases!- Hermione salió corriendo rumbo a la Sala Común.

-¡Ahí están!- gritó Zabini y Harry, Ginny y los gemelos vieron al susodicho acercándose flanqueados por Nott, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Estamos perdidos- dijo Fred, ellos vienen hacia aquí.

-¡Painting!- gritó Boot y la pintura verde le cayó en la cara a Crabbe, que movió los ojos aturdido y se fue maldiciendo. Los Slytherin se detuvieron, Harry escuchó el susurro de una capa y una gata apareció detrás del grupo malote.

-Es la gata de Filch- dijo George. Efectivamente, Filch hizo acto de presencia, al otro lado, donde estaba Terry Boot (el grupo de Harry estaba al frente de él). El Ravenclaw se quedó parado de la impresión y la pintura verde cayó en el pecho de Boot. Fred se levantó y le apuntó con su varita al celador pero fue más rápido.

-¡Painting!- y Fred se vio cubierto de pintura.

-Vale, estoy muerto. Nos vemos- el gemelo se dio la vuelta y se fue. Zabini miró a Goyle y dejaron a Nott que miraba a Ginny de manera no santa, hasta que se percató que estaba solo, pero Ginny fue más rápida.

-Paintig- y Theodore Nott se resbaló y cayo sentado- te lo mereces pervertido- Nott no dejaba de mirar a Ginny y Harry le mandó otra tunda de pintura que le cayó en la cara de Nott.

-Chicos, váyanse. Yo los cubro- dijo George y Harry agarró la mano de Ginny y se lanzaron carrera abajo mientras George le lanzaba pintura al celador pero perdió.

-Ya los alcanzaré alimañas- dijo Filch caminando y dándole un golpe a la cabeza de Nott que aun se levantaba.

Harry y Ginny llegaron a un salón y se escondieron detrás del pupitre del profesor, dispuestos a recuperar el aliento.

-¿Ahora, Harry quienes quedan?- preguntó la pelirroja jadeante, Harry sacó el mapa.

-Sólo estamos nosotros, Gin y Zabini con Goyle, que abandonaron a Nott.

Harry miró a la ventana, donde la luna iluminaba el salón con un resplandor plateado.

-Ya debe ser madrugada- dijo Ginny. Luego oyeron un maullido.

-Filch debe estar acercandose aquí- dijo Harry y Ginny lo miró y se lanzó a darle un beso. Lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, Harry paso sus manos sobre el cabello de la pelirroja mientras ella acariciaba la espalda de Harry. El maullido de la Señora Norris los hizo separarse.

-Sé que estan aquí, despreciables alumnos- dijo Filch.

-Ginny- Harry susurró a su chica pelirroja- Filch, es algo lento en reflejos. Tengo una idea. Tu sales por tu derecha y yo a la izquierda, lanzando el truco-pintura. A cuenta de tres.

-Ok- afirmo Ginny. Uno, dos y tres; los chicos salieron por ambos lados del pupitre que desorientó a Filch que lanzó la pintura apuntando a Ginny. La palabra Painting sonó con 3 voces. La pintura de Harry tocó el pecho de Fich, el de Filch al abdomen de Ginny y el de Ginny a la cara de Filch que se tocó el rostro.

-Malditos, malditos sean- insultó el celador, guardándose la varita- A ti Potter, te colgaré de los pulgares un día de estos- y Filch se fue blasfemando a todo el mundo incluyendo a Merlin. Harry se acercó a Ginny.

-Ya se fue el celador- dijo Ginny- Suerte Harry. Voy a buscar mi sopa.

La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y se fue. Harry Potter se quedó por unos segundos parado hasta que oyó una voz, apuntó con la varita a la entrada.

-¿Viste Goyle? Al parecer esa tonta Weasley se cargó al mago oscuro, iré a ver si hay alguien adentro de ese salón- dijo Zabini.

Harry estaba preparado, Zabini se asomó y "Painting"gritó Harry, Zabini se cubrió su rostro de pintura verde y el niño que vivió emprendió una carrera empujando a Zabini al suelo y sintió a Goyle corriendo detrás suyo. En una carrera de pasadizos y subiendo escaleras, Harry se giró.

-¡Painting!- gritó y Goyle dio una frenada que se dio de cara al piso, cubierto de pintura verde. Goyle le dio un insulto fuerte a Harry y se fue. Harry Potter, sastifecho se dirige al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Harry, felicitaciones- dijo Dumbledore en la entrada de la águila, al ver acercarse al muchacho- como estamos en la madrugada. En la noche de hoy día (puesto que ya esta amaneciendo) será la ceremonia de premiación. Buenas noches, Harry.

Dumbledore se giró y entró a su despacho, Harry mientras tanto se dirigió a su habitación.

0

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó de su cama con dosel, se vistió y se aseo. Salió de su habitación en dirección al comedor, en el camino se encontró con Filch, que limpiaba rastros de pintura en la pared; miró a Harry de malas maneras. A Harry no le importó y llego a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

-Bien hecho hombre- dijo Ron- ya todo el castillo sabe que has ganado.

-¿Qué harás con el dinero?- dijo Hermione y Harry miró a sus amigos, luego a Neville y Ginny que estaban cerca de ellos.

-Creo que lo repartiré entre ustedes, fuimos un gran equipo- dijo Harry y sus amigos sonrieron.

-No me quejo- dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DEL AUTOR<strong>

**-toaneo07: No lo niego xD. Gracias por seguir la historia y los lectores que se pasaron por aqui, tambien los agradezco. **

**PD: Si tienen curiosidad por Community, los recomiendo! XD. Cada vez que lo veo, no paro de reir. Saludos**


End file.
